Then and now
by galaxynicole
Summary: Miss Parker thinks about her past and the present. She's think about 2 men in her life. First Fan fic
1. Prologue

Then and Now (Prologue)

Disclaimer: I don't own any of these characters. I wish I did but I don't.

Summary: Miss Parker thinks about her past and the present. She's think about 2 men in her life.

Note: 

The first line is about a man in her past (who's sort in the present too)

The second line is about a man in her life now

Guess who it's about! One is pretty obvious and the other is maybe not so easy to guess.

I used to love an innocent boy

Now I love a dangerous man

I used love his brown eyes

Now I'm in love with blue eyes

He was my best friend turned enemy

He is a killer, turned lover

He wants to help people

He wants to hurt people

He's looking for his family

He hates his family 

He lost the girl he once knew in an elevator

He won, the cold hearted woman I've become, in my office

He tells me the secrets that he discovers

He keeps the secrets to himself

Now I have to decided which one does my heart belong to?

I don't know if this is any good. This is my first fan fic ever. The idea just came to me and I wrote it down before I could forget. Be honest I don't care if you tell me it's crap because I'll accept it.


	2. Then and now Chapter 1

You'd be surprised to know that Lyle isn't my brother. He's my lover. We faked the blood test together so he could get close to me without looking suspicious. Angelo is my brother. Even Jarod hasn't figured it yet. 

I get these annoying calls from him at 3am and he thinks I'm alone but Lyle is bed next to me. Lyle knows that I have to keep him talking as he might slip up once and give me a hint on where he is. 

What Lyle doesn't know, is that I like talking to Jarod. It reminds me off what I used to be. It reminds me off that innocent love I shared with Jarod. Sometimes I wish I could get that back. The innocent. Myself. I only play a character. I'm a good as pretender as Jarod but I'd never tell anyone that. 

The more phone calls I get from Jarod, the more I doubt my love for Lyle. Don't get me wrong the sex is great with Lyle I could even say it's fantastic and the conversations we have outside of Centre are great. After all he is a pretender too. 

But the question is do I love Jarod or do I love Lyle? I've been in love with Jarod for so long. Maybe it was just puppy love. I don't know. 

My father never taught me about emotion, did he now? How am I meant to know what's what? To tell the different between real love and fake love? Do I love Jarod as a friend or is it more? I don't know but I'll have to make up my mind soon.


	3. Then and Now Chapter 2

I can't believe how long it is since I've updated this fic. I'm sorry to kept you all waiting a year. I guess I just lost my muse.

-

"Hello Darling" Lyle says wrapping his arms around me

"Lyle" I hiss "Are you insane?" I question at his public display of affection

"Stop worrying so much" he whispers in my ear "Secluded cabin" he says as he nibbles on my earlob

"Lyle, have you forgotten we are meant to be searching for our lost pretend not play husband and wife!" I tell him

"But we are. Parker, you regret marrying me, don't you?" he sighs and instantly I feel guilty. My Lyle is different to Centre Lyle but they exist in one body and as a whole he's complicated

"No" and I turn to face him. "but if Jarod sees us like this, he'll blow our cover." I say softly as I glide manicured nail down his cheek

"It's always about Jarod, isn't it? Jarod this and Jarod that. Parker, tell me one thing. Do you love him? Because I'm starting to think you do. Love him more than you should. More than you love me." He shouts at me "You told him your first name the day you met him. I had to wait until we got married. God damn it, Melissa. Just tell me the truth."

"Bobby, you know I love you." I sigh

"I know you do. But the question is do you love him more?" he says. His big blue eyes has a tint of sad to them that I've never seen before.


	4. Then and Now Chapter 3

Do I love Jarod? That's the million dollar question. Lyle accepts the person that I am now, something that Jarod would want me to change and I don't think I could do it, even for him.

"Lyle, don't be silly. I don't love him. Maybe when I was younger but now, it's you I love"

"Really?" he says looking into my eyes. To see if I'm telling the truth.

"Yes" and I wrap my arms around him and kiss him softly

He pulls away and grins. "I thought that you didn't want a public display"

"Lyle, I'm sick of lying. Sick of hiding our relationship. Sick of all of the pretense"

"Darling, you're the only one that Jarod sticks around for. If he knows that you've gone over the dark side so to say" he chuckles when he says dark side "He'll disappear"

"Why are we trying to capture him? Why is he so important? I don't care about him anymore. To hell with him" I shout. My voice echoes through the forest

"You know why. He's Centre propertery. He was made by Centre."

"He's a human being, Lyle."

"What's changed? You were fine with it before. When did you start thinking like this? Been listening to Ratboy? Have you?" he sneers

"I don't know. Maybe when he saved my life. You wouldn't of had a wife if it wasn't for him but you chose to torture him."

"You do love him." He shouts at me "I can't deal with you when you're like this" and he walks back into the cabin. Leaving me standing there. All alone and tears start to roll down my cheeks. Damn you, Jarod for making me care about you.


	5. Then and Now Chapter 4

Thanks for the feedback. I know this isn't your normal conventional Pretender story and I'm sorry if it's a bit rubbish but it's my first Pretender fic so you'll have to forgive me.

* * *

crzywhtgrl - I'll try and make them longer

Ami4 – Yes, shudder because it's Lyle but is he that bad after all?

**

* * *

Then and Now Chapter 4**

I stand there for what seems like hours but yet only mere seconds. I look at the cabin and wonder if the man inside really holds my future. My forever. My mother would be so disappointed in me if she could see me now. A cold hard woman married to a cold hard killer of a man but maybe that's all I deserve. I love Lyle. I know it's love. I truly love him. Yet I'm still scared to show him the softer side of me. The Jarod side of me. The side of me that Jarod saw in those sub-levels so many years ago. Maybe that's it. Why it's not working with Lyle because I haven't shown him the real me. I've never cried in front of him, I've never mothered Debbie when he was around. Maybe that's my clue. To make this marriage work. I look at the cabin with determination. With a couple of strides, I reach the backdoor and I push it open. I walk into the living room and I see Lyle sat on the couch near the fireplace.

"Lyle?" I question

He just looks up at me. I see sadness in his eyes.

"Baby, talk to me please" I try again

"Talk about what? There's nothing to talk about. You love Jarod. Go to him. Make him happy. I won't stop you," he says in defeated tone

"Lyle, don't be stupid. I love you"

"Oh I'm stupid now? Well, maybe Pretenders can be stupid too. Hell, Ratboy is stupid for ever letting you go!" he spits out

"Oh fucking get over yourself. What do I have to do to make you realise that I don't love him? God, I wouldn't married you if I hadn't loved you, you idiot" I don't know why but him acting like this has made me use the same tone and language that I use when I talk to Broots.

He just looks at me dumbfounded. Sure at the Centre, I insult him like mad but never when we are on our own. We have fights but I've never acted like this with him before. I walk over to where he's sat and I straddle his legs and sit in his lap. I smile at him and say "Look, Baby, I love you but maybe you're not hearing that so I'm going to show you just how much I love you" and I kiss him softly on the lips before deepening the kiss. He pulls away "Mel, I love you. I'm sorry" and he goes to kiss me again.

"Well, well, look what we have here" a voice says from the doorway

Is it Jarod? Or is it someone else?  
Reviews will make me happy. Me happy makes me write. The more I write the faster the chapters come.


	6. Then and Now Chapter 5

Thanks for the feedback. Really put a smile on my face.

* * *

"Raines" as we both look over at the backdoor in shock and get up off the couch to face him.

"Playing incest, are we?" he weezes "I thought I trained you better than that, Lyle. As for you Miss Parker, I'm surprised at your actions. Sleeping with your own brother"

"We …" I start to say but he cuts me off

"You aren't brother and sister. Yes, Centre knew that from the start but we are surprised on how far your relationship as gone. Even the members of the Truimvate are"

"You planned this?" I shout at him and I look at Lyle to see if he had anything to do with this but he looks as shock as I am.

"Up to a point but we never thought that our project would be so successful." He half grimaces at me "I'll be going now. Jarod will never come to confront you if I'm here in the cabin."

"Confront us?" Lyle says

"Oh just some information that Jarod has now" and he leaves the cabin with a sweeper that I hadn't noticed in tow. I guess I was too focused on Raines and his revelations

I glance at Lyle out of the corner of my eye and he looks as astounded as I was.

"Lyle?" I question him. I have no clue what he's thinking at this moment

"Everything is a lie" he says a way a little boy would

I hold back a snort and think 'Why has he only just realised that? Maybe he's been more blinded than me'

"It's not. Not everything. Not we have. What we shared. That was real" I softly tell him

"They planned this. I hate been out of the loop" he states

Suddenly I get angry "So, if they had told you that they planned for you and me to form some kind of alliance you would of gone along with that? Just to please them?"

He stays silent. I look around the room and then back at him.

"Answer me, Lyle" I shout

"Of course, I wouldn't of but that's not the way it happened. Yes, what we had was real" and he hugs me. I start to cry in his chest. The toll of everything that has been happening recently comes crashing down on me. He mutters in my ear "They'll pay for this"


End file.
